Black Lagoon: Roanapur Incident
by Mr. Ubon
Summary: It started with Jack Reacher waking up in a strange place crammed with human slaves. he soon realizes his situation isn't a pretty one. wounded and left for dead out in the sea, the Lagoon Company takes him in. Reacher must team up with this mercenary group to stop the cycle of human trafficking in Roanapur Thailand. Jack Reacher x Revy in the future. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Jack Reacher or Black Lagoon. They all belong to their owners_

_Somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean_

Reacher heard engines roaring, he deduced that he was on a freighter boat but did not know where he was headed. He opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He saw many other people in the same place as well. Most were women and children, both genders, Reacher however was the only adult male in the vicinity. What the hell was going on? How did he end up in a freighter boat? He wasn't going to find out if he stuck around and did nothing. He was chained to a wall and so were the other people. But, he had a trick up his sleeve. He reached in his pant pocket and took out a paper clip. He stuck the end in the keyhole and began twisted and turning. Once he heard a snapping sound he knew he was free. The chains were off. Now he had to find out what was going on.

The sun was up and it was warm, Dmitri; one of the workers on the freighter sat on the deck enjoying his cigarette. It was his second time in this line of work and he enjoyed being on a boat out in the high seas. He threw the cigarette away in the ocean and went back to work, cooking food for the crew. As he made his way back to the mess hall, someone snuck up behind and grabbed him into a chokehold. Dmitri panicked and attempted to call for help but failed due to having a big hand over his mouth.

"Don't move, don't struggle. Or I will snap your neck in an instant and throw you over board. Now, what the fuck is going on?" he asked. Dmitri couldn't speak since the man's big hands were over his mouth. All he could do was speak in a muffled voice. The man let go of his mouth but still kept him in the chokehold. Now he could speak.

"S-lave trade."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Last night at that bar in Mexico, you started a fight and lost. We decided to take you with us."

"Well you made a big mistake. Where are we headed?"

"Roanapur, Thailand. It's where we trade."

"Who's in charge? The captain that is of this boat."

"Viktor. He's always in his quarters. Only comes out when needed. Please let me go."

Reacher contemplated for a moment if he should just pacify him or snap his fragile neck. He finally made his decision and went for choice number two. Snap his fragile neck. Next, find the captain and hurt him real bad. Then, find a way back home.

Vlad had heard people talking from a distance. He decided to put away his lunch and get in on the conversation, what he thought was that Dmitri; his crewmate was talking to another crewmate instead turned out to be a tall guy standing over a dead Dmitri.

"Who the fuck are you?" Vlad said in Russian.

"What?" Reacher replied in regular English.

Vlad drew his Makarov and cocked and had its sights pointed at Reacher. His hands were trembling, he had never witnessed one of his friends dead before. Now he would make this peculiar man pay. Reacher had to think fast, if he didn't then he might as well have his brains splattered all over the deck. He charged at Vlad and smashed him against the wall. The gun fell on the floor and a crack of a gunshot was ignited. Vlad threw a punch to Reacher's abdominal; bad move, it's a waste of time to punch someone's stomach, especially if it's Reacher's which was almost as thick as stone. Almost.

"Fuck! AH!" Vlad's hand was broken; now Reacher kicked him in the groin and threw him overboard. He knelt down and picked up the Makarov, he heard clattering footsteps of reinforcements. Here we go. He thought.

"There he is!" yelled one of them. They carried submachine guns and assault rifles. But it was no sweat for Reacher; he already grabbed one of them as a human shield and fired multiple rounds at each individual's skull. For his shield, he decided they'd go for a walk to the captain's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's your boss?" Reacher demanded. The shield didn't reply. He just blurted random words in the Russian language. No problem, Reacher knew a bit. Just enough to get around.

"Tell me what I want to know and I might not snap your neck." He said.

The shield was pressed against the edge of the freighter. It was not only a long fall but they were out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No sight of land. Yet. But the Reacher's method of interrogation as well. Reacher moved the shield to the wine barrels and bashed his head against one of them.

"Okay, I'll take you there, just stop."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

Sirens rang, and many sailors and 'soldiers' rushed around the decks looking for the escapee, Reacher and Vlad made their way to the captains quarters. Reacher commanded Vlad to open the door. And Vlad did as he was told, otherwise he'd get a bullet in the head.

"Captain Viktor?"

"What is it Vlad?"

"Um."

Reacher couldn't wait; he kicked Vlad into the wall knocking him out. Viktor was a fat pig, he didn't get up in time to stop Reacher from smashing his face against his ashtray, and Reacher then forced him back on his couch and kept his foot on his balls. Viktor didn't want to have them squished so he remained still.

"How far are we from land?"

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer."

And for Viktor's mistake, he had his testicles ruptured by Reacher's steel toed boots.

"AAAH! Okay, we near just a little. Please no more!"

"Much better, now tell your boys to stand down. And once we get to shore, you'll release the prisoners in the cargo hold."

"I can't do that! The customers paid A LOT!"

"Fuck your customers, now call those boys off."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

The two showed themselves outside and Viktor's men held their fire. They did not want to risk killing their captain. Reacher could see a glimpse of land. Roanapur. Reacher grew impatient; the freighter wasn't going to go any faster, and one of Viktor's men snuck up behind him and stabbed his back with a kitchen knife. Reacher grunted and threw Viktor towards the crowd. He kicked the asshole that stuck his back with a knife. He pulled out his pistol shot him then turned back and shot most of the others ran to cover.

"Kill him!" yelled Viktor.

Bullets hit steel walls and sheet metal along with wooden alcohol barrels. Reacher emptied the clip and inserted another into his Makarov. He fired back at them and killed some more. Viktor called upon his enforcer Lev. Lev signaled everyone to stop firing.

"Show yourself!" he said in a thick emotionless voice.

Reacher didn't comply; he knew they wouldn't settle for a fair. He had had a bad experience with Russians before. Time slowed down as he dived out of cover. His bullets hit Lev's chest. The others fired at him once more. Reacher suddenly got shot multiple times. First the abdomen, then the right shoulder, and now the left leg. He had to get out of here.

He ran out of ammo, now he had to think fast or else he'd be dead. As soon as he heard them stop firing he looked at the sea, he had no choice. He jumped off the freighter and into the blue sea. The Russians rushed over and fired at the water. Nothing floated. Only blood. A lot of it, Viktor laughed victoriously.

"Yes! He's dead that fucker. AHAHAHAHA!"

Underwater, Reacher swam away from the freighter. Something didn't feel right, oh wait he knew. Because a fucking tiger shark was swimming after him, Reacher took off his leather jacket and gave it to the shark. He then swam up and finally got a fresh breath of air. The salt singed into his wounds stinging them, making him feel a lot pain. Then everything went black.

The Black Lagoon, a World War two torpedo boat roamed the gulf of Thailand. Its crew consisted of Dutch the boss man, Revy Two Hands the crazed gun toting killer, Benny the computer whiz and Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima. They had just finished another job and were heading back to the docks of Roanapur. Rock sat still and said nothing. He was tired and just wanted to enjoy a nice relaxing smoke. So did Revy, in a few moments she saw a floating body out in the water. But she didn't give a shit. Rock on the other hand did.

"Revy look!" said Rock.

"Yeah I know there's a dead body out there and I really don't give a fuck."

"Seriously! We gotta at least get him out."

"Do you know what my give a fuckness level is right now? Zero. So fuck off, I'm smoking right now."

Since she wouldn't help, he decided to pull the guy in the boat by himself. This guy was heavy, but he still managed. He put his fingers on the guy's wrist to feel a pulse. Sure enough there was a pulse and he was breathing normally. There was blood all over the deck and Revy wasn't very pleased.

"Rock what the fuck! Look at what you did now! There's blood on the deck now and it's gonna stay there for a while! Do you know how long a stain like that lasts! I mean seriously-"

"Shut up Revy! He's got bullet wounds!" Rock dragged the guy into the cabin and placed him on the table. Dutch came in and like Revy, did not look very appreciative.

"What do we have here Rock?"

"Dutch I think he's dying. We gotta help him somehow."

"Alright stand aside, I've got experience with this kind of thing." Dutch pulled a rather large army combat knife. He dug the blade into the shoulder wound extracted the bullet out. Groans of pain were heard from outside where Benny, Revy and Rock waited.

"Jesus." Said Benny.

Revy needed something to do, so she decided to punch Rock.

"The hell was that for?"

"For bringing that douchebag in the Lagoon."

"I couldn't just let him die."

"Fuck this." And she walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Back from the dead I see." Said a mysterious unfamiliar voice, an African American guy sat across from him. His features were a green flak jacket, black sunglasses and a thick beard. He was a big guy.

"Where am i?" Reacher asked

"On a torpedo boat. Rock found you floating with the fishes and decided to drag you on board. I have to admit you were pretty fucked up when he put on this bloody table here. Had to dig the bullets out myself with this here knife."

"Thanks."

"No problem, now what I do with you now?"

"You could take me to the city where I can get acquainted there and hopefully find a way to end a human trafficking organization."

"Hold it." Interrupted Dutch. "You said human trafficking organization?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What makes you want to take 'em on? They'll kill in a snap as soon as they see a white boy like you."

"Apparently they didn't kill me in a snap."

"You're sayin' that you escaped 'em?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. Wait a minute, how'd you end up there in the first place? I mean where were you before they nabbed you?"

Reacher went through the memories, finally it came back to him.

"Mexico, I was in Mexico hanging out at a bar. And then shit hit the fan."

"Tell me about."

"Sure thing."

_Two nights ago at a bar in Mexico,_

_Reacher sat on the chair enjoying a cup of coffee, he never drank any alcoholic drinks. He could but he chose not to. He could hear people beating each other up and one woman walked up to him._

"_hola chico,"_

"_Hello to you to seniorita, nice place huh."_

"_Si, want to go someplace a little quieter?"_

"_No, I don't do whores."_

"_What did you say?"_

_Reacher said it again. He didn't do whores. Now the whore was angry and some big white men walked up to him. One grabbed him by the shoulder. Reacher reacted out of instinct and elbowed the guy in the face. He got off the chair and entered his Krav Maga (Israeli Martial arts) stance._

"_You wanna go. Is that it? Alright, come the fuck on." The big men charged at him and Reacher kicked one in the groin then moved onto the next and broke this one's knee. Another one bear hugged Reacher from behind, squeezing him. Reacher gave him a surprise backwards head-butt and the goon released him. Reacher the turned around and kicked him to a table. Out of nowhere, the boss hit him in the head with a beer bottle and Reacher collapsed; unconscious. The only words he heard before he blacked out were "Take him to the ship."_

_Present day,_

"And then now I'm here." He finished.

Dutch contemplated whether to let this one stay on board or let him go. Sure enough, this time he was nice about letting new people in and accepting Reacher into the crew of The Lagoon. Reacher accepted the offer, as long as he helped them they'd search for information about the human trafficking organization. Dutch introduced him to Benny, Rock, and Revy. Only one who didn't give a damn about Reacher was Revy. Anytime he came across her eyes he'd get an insult as soon as her mouth opened. Reacher didn't mind. This was gonna one hell of an unplanned vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

The freighter dropped it's anchor when it reached port. The slaves were in chains and were escorted to cargo trucks to head for the Jong Ang crime syndicate. Lev gave Viktor the check and went in the one of the trucks. He saluted him and drove off. The Jong Ang Crime Syndicate started in the 60's, business was kept going by drugs, prostitution, snuff films, and protection racketeering. Lev had gotten in this job when he was discharged by the Spetznaz. He was too much of a psychopath to be in the military so he became a mercenary, moved from place to place. However, one place he liked the most was Roanapur, and the organization that had lots of jobs for him were the Jong Ang. Hours past, he reached the base of operations. He walked inside the brothel and made his way to the boss man's room.

"Ah, Lev. You are back." Said Boss Katha, he sat crisscrossed on the indoor pool with his two personal bodyguards who stood by him at all times. They were deadly women, clad in formal dresses with bladed weapons hidden underneath the skirts. Boss Katha on the other hand, is an old man, possibly in his sixties. He had long black hair and a bushy beard along with many tattoos on his body. Lev sat on the chair and lit a cigar.

"Viktor paid, and you have more 'workers'."

"Very good, you look troubled. What is it?"

"We had some trouble."

"Well?"

We had captured a man, killed some of the crew then jumped off in to the sea. Something tells me he's alive."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Go rest Lev. You deserve it."

Lev stood up and walked to his room.

…

The Lagoon Company stayed at a hotel for when they weren't doing any jobs, there Revy would crash in her bed, Rock would sit on the couch, Dutch would be looking for more work and Benny would be on his computer like the nerd he was. Reacher sat by the window looking at this unfamiliar city, his wounds had healed now so he was capable of walking. He decided he'd pay Revy a visit, just to get acquainted with this crazy woman. He did not know why he wanted to but he just did. He knocked on her door and she opened up, and of course did not look very happy.

"What do want?"

Reacher didn't know what to say. He just stood there looking at her eyes. Trying to think of what descent she comes from, Chinese? Vietnamese? Korean? Somewhere in Asia that's for sure.

"Just wondered if we could go outside. You and me."

"Your fail at flirting dumbass."

"I wasn't flirting with you; I was just asking if you wanted to go walk outside with me."

"Nice try." As she closed the door Reacher sighed and decided he'd go by himself. Maybe stop by the bar and hang out there.

He walked out in the sunny weather, it was hot. Hotter than the time it was when he was in Lebanon back in his days in the Army. The people here looked at him weirdly, of course because he was a white man and most others were Asian. It's Thailand after all. Walking in Roanapur in the afternoon, anytime you pass people cornering an 'innocent bystander', you could be sure that shit was going to hit the fan. Reacher didn't bother to help. Instead he walked in the Yellow Flag bar and sat at a table. The stench of smoke and alcohol filled the air. He didn't mind, he walked up to the bartender and ordered a drink.

"What do want?" asked the bartender.

"Whiskey."

He filled a shot and gave it to Reacher. He took a small sip. It was refreshing, like a morning coffee only this wasn't coffee. Some guy pushed him off the stool making Reacher fall on the wooden floor. Reacher stood back up and tapped on the guy's shoulder.

"Hey." He said in a firm voice.

"What cracker ass?"

"I was sitting there."

"So?"

"I would appreciate it if you kindly stepped off and let me have it back."

The guy held a butterfly knife in his right and stuck it on the table. Reacher knew this guy was asking for a fight. People at the bar watched.

"You don't talk to me like that white trash."

"And you don't go taking people's spots."

The guy picked the knife up and began juggling it. Reacher watched and when the time came; he punched him in the face and took the knife away from him. Then he spun the knife around put the blade near the guy's neck.

"Shouldn't play with knives."

"Asshole!"

Reacher then hit the guy with the back of the knife knocking him over and stumbling on a table inhabited by bikers. The one that looked like the leader walked towards Reacher along with his followers. The leader asked Reacher if he'd like to take it outside. Reacher replied 'yes' and he and the bikers walked outside into the back alley.

"You're dead now white trash." Said the leader.

Reacher looked at all them. Then he took his time to think up a plan. Then execution of it began. He gave the leader a head-butt to face then moved swiftly to next one and broke his knee with his foot. One of the guys moved towards Reacher and punched him two times. Reacher then swung his elbow to the guy behind him then smashed his face against the brick wall. The others were stunned. And playing fair was no longer an option. The remaining guys that were standing all pointed sawed off shotguns at Reacher.

"Really?" he said exasperated at how these goombahs decided to play dirty.

Then suddenly gunshots came from Reacher's left, hitting the armed bikers. Reacher looked and saw Revy standing there with a grim smile on her face.

"Pretty good Fucking New Guy. Pretty good."


	6. Chapter 6

Revy threw her cigarette away, she was rather impressed with the new guy's hand to hand combat skills. She holstered her pistols after shooting the remaining bikers that were armed. Reacher turned around and saw her standing there smiling.

"Pretty good."

"What made you suddenly want to drop by?"

"New guys in Roanapur tend to get into trouble on the first day."

"Nice shooting by the way."

"Thanks. Nice hand to hand combat. Where'd ya learn?"

"Army."

"I'm not an expert on martial arts but what was that you used on those faggoty bikers."

"Krav maga, I was in Israel working the Israeli Defense Forces and they taught me that."

"Impressive."

"We headed back to the hotel?"

Revy nodded then they walked into their room.

Rock, Benny and Dutch sat on the couch with a big file crammed with papers inside it. A new job for the Lagoon company and they were waiting for their two absent crew members.

"I was wondering where you two were, doesn't matter now. You're both here. Hotel Moscow's got a new job for us."

"So what do we gotta do?" asked Revy.

"We are going rob a military cargo ship stashed with a mother lode of weapons."

Revy looked excited, Dutch could tell. High risk jobs were her favorite. Dutch then turned to Reacher.

"You know how to use a gun?"

"Yeah, what have you got for me?"

Dutch threw a 1911 colt to him; Reacher caught it in midair and inspected it. Compensator on the barrel for reducing recoil, an extended magazine to fit more bullets inside, and hollow point rounds for maximum damage. He was impressed. He stuffed in his waistband then waited.

"So we're ready?"

"Yep.

…

The ship stopped when a small torpedo boat blocked it's way. The sailor at the helm called upon the captain to come and see.

"What is it Pierre?"

"Here Capitan." Replied Pierre, handing over the binoculars Captain Jacques.

He put the binoculars up against his eyes and looked at his obstacle. A small boat, a man with a loudspeaker in his hand, a woman with a rocket propelled grenade launcher, and another guy inflating a zodiac boat.

"May I have your attention please?" said Rock. "We would like you to surrender your cargo to us without resistance so that one may get hurt. Ah fuck it this isn't gonna work. Go ahead and fuck 'em up Revy."

"AH YEAH!" Yelled Revy. She aimed the Rocket launcher at the station of the helm.

"Shit get out of the way!" shouted Jacques. He shouted for his mercenaries to engage the enemy. They mercenaries rushed to the deck and waited fired at the torpedo boat.

Rock ducked for cover, he was scared shitless while Revy loaded another rocket into her RPG and fired again, blowing debris and body parts off the shitheads on the ship. Reacher finished inflating the Zodiac.

"Alright zodiacs ready, let's go Revy!" he jumped on the zodiac and waited for Revy who finally jumped on as well, Rock decided he'd go as well probably because they might need help carrying the packages. Reacher started the engine zodiac made its way close to the ship. He pulled out a harpoon gun and shot it at the deck. He, Revy and Rock then climbed aboard the ship.

"Alright let's split up, I'll look on the starboard side while you two look on port side. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes."

"That's all the time I need. Right Rock?"

Rock shuddered; he was a pussy, afraid of a little gun fire even though he had done this before. "Y-yeah."

The plan was set, Reacher headed for starboard side, wiping opposing forces along the way. More came and he emptied more rounds into their brains, he stopped to reload but then someone hit him in the back with a club. Reacher turned around and found a very familiar face. He faced this guy before on the freighter where they first met. It was Lev and he was very happy now that he knew that Reacher was still alive.

"We meet again."

Revy ducked behind cover evading the flying bullets headed her way. The 'adrenaline junkies' never stopped firing. It was as if they had infinite ammo, but as we all know we have to reload some time. And that's what they exactly did. Revy ran and dived over the crowd. Amazing them with her parkour techniques and giving them hollow point bullets to their bodies. When she reached the floor, she exhaled and reloaded her pistols. Rock finally got out of the little cardboard box he was hiding in and was stunned at the sight.

"Wow."

"I think I found the stuff." Revy approached the big wooden box. She shot the lock off and opened the lid. The weapons were there. Only it wasn't guns. It was something much more valuable. Portable sized plutonium bombs. Rock was really scared now. One shot would destroy the whole ship if they weren't careful with it. Revy handed the box over to Rock.

"Take it."

"No way!"

"Listen fucknuts, you either take it or I toss you overboard. Got it!?"

"Okay, (sigh) Jesus."

Rock picked the box up and followed Revy back to the rendezvous point.

Reacher and Lev wasted no time, they both rammed each other to the ground. Lev gained the upperhand and kicked Reacher off of him. He stood back up and attempted to curb stomp Reacher, he failed. Reacher evaded the massive foot by rolling out of the way and picked up one of Lev's comrades sub machine. He cocked it and fired repeatedly at him. Lev fell backwards and collapsed. Reacher ran back to the rendezvous point knowing that package was probably not going to be there. It was a guess, but he'd much rather escape with his life.

Sure enough his guess was right. Revy and Rock had the package and The Lagoon was waiting nearby the ship. More assholes rushed to the location firing aimlessly at the trio.

"Jump!" Reacher ordered. Revy made no hesitation and jumped into the water. Reacher had to push Rock over board. Then Reacher jumped as well. They swam back to the Lagoon and got back on.

"Nice work Reacher, you were pretty good. Unlike some people."

Rock said nothing. He could take it. This wasn't the first time he had been insulted by Revy. Dutch came out gave Reacher a thumbs up.

"Nice work Reacher, now you're gonna get to meet our employer; Balalaika."

The boat roared off back to the docks and the crew took a bus to Hotel Moscow's headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Lev recovered from his wounds, but he was very furious. Reacher had bested him and he didn't like being bested by people. He had to always be number one. He escaped the hospital and went back to Boss Katha's place back to his room where he sat on the bed and smoked rock (Cocaine). The time would come. Someday, not now, not tomorrow. But when the day comes, he will kill Reacher.

Balalaika was an ex Spetznaz operative turned Russian crime boss. She had a long burn mark running down the right side of her face. The Lagoon company had dropped by Hotel Moscow's place for a meeting, particular Dutch wanted Balalaika to meet Jack Reacher. She was rather impressed with his set of skills he had obtained during his time in the Army. An expert with weapons, highly intelligent, and sufficient hand to hand combat skills. She needed more men like this. Reacher had told her how he got to Roanapur. She was rather impressed.

"Two Hands." She called for Revy.

"Here's the stuff Fryface." Revy said, handing over the box with the portable nuclear devices. Reacher sat on the chair across from her, she was one scary person. He heard about her before. The time in Iraq when the Soviets invaded. Reacher also told her about his purpose, he'd work for them as long as they would find the name of the human trafficking crime syndicate. He had his own reasons. But he wasn't going to tell anyone them. Balalaika agreed to the deal, Reacher could also be a valuable asset to Hotel Moscow's business.

"So are we good?"

"Yes, you may leave now."

Reacher stood up and left the room, along with the Lagoon Company. Their destination after a hard day's work? The Yellow Flag bar.

…

He knew alcohol wasn't the best choice of drinks but Revy insisted, otherwise he'd be known as a pussy in this neighborhood. Same thing happened with Rock as well, he drank because Revy forced him to during his first time here in Roanapur. Reacher hadn't drank alcohol in a long while, not since when he was in Lebanon. That was a time when there was a good reason to drink. It took the stress away and calmed him down. Especially after barely surviving an explosion and getting an Officer's jawbone stuck in his abdomen. But that was a while ago.

He finished the last of his beer. Revy sat by him chugging down a MUG not a SHOT of tequila. Well this is awkward, now he thought he'd have to carry her back to the hotel after this round.

"What are you looking at?" Revy asked.

"You're drinking a _mug _of tequila."

"Yeah so?"

"I'm just saying,"

This made her irrated, this guy was a fucking smartass. But she had something in mind.

"Oh yeah? How about you have a go?"

"sure,"

"You're not serious about this are you."

"Oh I am."

"Alright, first person to hit the ground loses."

"You got it."

They turned towards the bartender and shouted, "Hey bartender! Give us all the tequila you got!"

"Fuck." Muttered Bao the bartender. He took out two bottles and two mugs and filled them up. Reacher and Revy both them up and chugged them down. It tasted bitter for Reacher but he swore that he was not going to lose to a crazy girl like Revy. The rest of the Lagoon company were rather entertained, they placed their bets, Dutch was betting for Revy, Rock for Revy as well, but Benny deciding to bet on Reacher, even if he lost he still had a lot of money earned from previous jobs. The more Reacher drank the more his eyelids were starting to feel heavy and Revy starting smiling.

"losin yer shit there pardner?" she said in a very bad southern accent.

Reacher said nothing, he ordered Bao to fill up another round, and he finished it.

"Well you're a lot better than I thought. But you're going down! Bao! More!" she shouted for another round. Though this was her last, after she finished her vision starting to blur and then it all went black. She fell on the wooden floor. Only one word was able to describe what just happened; drunk.

"Well Dutch, I think you and Rock need to pay up."

"Whatever Benny. Rock, you too."

"Fine." Said Rock as he handed over the cash.

Closing time, everyone started to leave. Reacher decided whether to leave her or carry her back. Second option was chosen. Though he hoped that she would kill him for doing that. He lifted her up and put her in the car. Rock was driving, everyone else sat in the back.

"Fuck, I thought you were gonna drop after your third round." Said Benny.

"Well I didn't."

"sure got my money's worth on the bet."

Rock decided to include himself on the conversation. "Oh ha ha." He said sarcastically. He parked the car and they went to the room. There Reacher set Revy on the couch and then he stared out the window. What a big shithole, why was here in the first place? He thought to himself. Oh yeah, that's why.

Work needed to be done, since night time was a good time for things to stir up in a corrupt city, he'd go outside and ask around about the human trafficking organization. Yeah he'd do that. But first, just to be safe he decided to take Dutch's combat knife. He knew he wouldn't mind.

"Good night Revy." He said as he closed the door.

…

Roanapur at night, crowded even more than during daylight. Reacher looked for the nearest brothel and perhaps get some information from the pimp. Sure enough, in Roanapur brothels were everywhere, he knocked on the door. A bouncer opened it, he was a rather short man considering the fact that was after all Asian.

"what do you want?"

"I want one of your fine ass bitches."

"you have money."

"Yeah."

"come in."

"Awright. Let's get the party started."

Well that was horrible, Reacher never thought he could impersonate a pervert. The bouncer directed him to a room in a hallway filled with moans of pain and pleasure. Reacher was disgusted by this, sick bastards paying to have sex with helpless women who are forced against their will to do this shit. There the a teenage girl sprawled on the bed who literally looked like shit. Reacher didn't care. He approached her slowly.

"Where's your boss?"

The girl looked at him.

"I'm really good."

"No. where is your boss?"

"I'm really good."

Reacher wasn't going to listen to shit like this. He grabbed her by the neck and pressed her against the wall. He lifted his right hand up and slapped her. That should've knocked some sense into her.

"Ready to answer?"

"In office, upstairs, counts money. Only comes out to hurt us if we don't do good."

Now he was satisfied. He let her go but before he left, he turned around and said "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Understood?"

She nodded. Then he left. He walked up the stairs and entered the office without entering. There the fat man who was obviously the boss, sat on the couch watching porno. It was Reacher's lucky day, there weren't any guards with him. He approached the fat man and just when the fat man reached for the remote,Reacher impaled his hand into the table with his knife.

"Who the fuck are you?!" exclaimed fat man.

"I'm the your worst fucking nightmare. Now I have some questions."

Fat man spat in his face. Reacher was very pissed now. No mr. nice guy. He pulled the knife out of fat man's hand and stuck it into his shoulder this time.

"AAAAH! Okay I tell you what you want. Just ask."

"You know about any Russian slave traders?"

"no."

"I think you do."

"tell me a name."

"Viktor, I don't have a last name though."

"Viktor? I know him. We good friends."

"So you're the one who bought the slaves."

"No wait! It's not me. If it's anyone it's the Jong Ang! They're the ones you're looking for. "

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a cheap businessman, they're the real deal."

"thank you for the explanation. This is goodbye for us."

"Wait!"

Reacher pulled the knife out of his shoulder and then slit his throat with it. Blood dripped on the floor, he got what he wanted. The Jong Ang, now he needed some rest. He walked down the stairs and into the streets of Roanapur. He noticed something. Someone was following him. He turned around; it was the same girl who he interrogated.

"Why are you following me?"

She said nothing.

Reacher walked.

"Wait!" she said.

"What is it now?"

"I heard what you were doing, you're looking for the Jong Ang. I can help you."

"Sorry, but I can't have any liabilities."

"Please! Look at what they did to me."

She showed him her arm, needle marks and something that looked like cuts from knives. Damn, she left him no choice.

"Tell me, why should I do this for you?"

"My name is Mae, I was born into this life from the start, my mother died and her boss put me in work. It was horrible, I tried to escape several times but they caught me. And then they would do terrible things to me. I don't know why you're here for them but I've had enough of this life. Please free me from it."

"Temptiing, but you can't stay where I'm staying. You'll have to work on the inside."

"Thank you. How do I repay you?"

"you can't start by going back and leaving me the hell alone."

She smiled and went back to her work place. Reacher couldn't believe what he had just gotten himself into. Now it wasn't for personal matters, but also for someone who's suffered enough.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up and made a cup of coffee, last night wasn't enough. He needed more information, he needed to know what kind of crime syndicate he was up against. The name Jong Ang came back into his mind, it was frustrating. More information would be needed, it just frustrated him of trying to find out from whom. Someone who he could trust. If you were thinking he could trust Hotel Moscow and the Lagoon Company, you're dead wrong. Reacher never trusted anyone much. He only relied on his gut. And his gut was telling him right now to go to Dutch and ask him about the Jong Ang.

"Well look who's up early." Said a familiar person waking up from a hangover.

"And look who's back from the dead. How does feel?"

"Fuck you Reacher that was beginners luck."

"Coffee?"

"Sure why not."

She helped herself to some coffee and then lit a cigarette. She blew the smoke out of her mouth to Reacher's face making him gag a little.

"Pussy, can't handle a bit of smoke huh?"

"You know that shits bad for you right?"

"I really don't give a fuck."

"Suit yourself."

But he just couldn't resist, he swiped the cigarete out of her mouth and threw it out the window.

"Now what the fuck was that about?!"

He snickered.

…

Lev finished the last girl, now he felt better. He liked being Boss Katha's right hand man. Not only was he paid well, but he also get's to have some fun time with the workers free of charge. Reacher was still on his mind. That son of a bitch humiliated him back at the PMC (private military company) boat heist. He finally got his lazy ass off the bed and went for his camera. He'd use it to study Reacher, since he knew he was around Roanapur somewhere, and then he'd strike and kill him. Yes, the perfect revenge plan.

…

Balalaika gave him the files and records on the Jong Ang, he flipped through the papers and photos of them.

"Does this fulfill your satisfaction?" asked Balalaika.

"Very much. Thanks and hey, I'm still lookin' for work. If you've got a spot for me then I'd be willing too fill it."

"I think the Lagoon could use another crew member. Especially someone as talented as you. The pay will be good. But the jobs will be dangerous. I see you laugh at the face at danger. That is good. You've demonstrated your proficient skills with weapons and hand to hand combat. You'll a valuable asset."

"Alright then."

He left the place with the records, time for studying. Like what he'd do back in school, only this time it's about crime syndicates and not math. He laid out the files all over the table and then set up a board, tacking the papers on it and going through his plan. Rock passed by and peered over his shoulder seeing what his new crew member was doing.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Plan."

"For what?"

"Fucking up a crime syndicates business because for some reason I'm doing it because someone broke my heart and then persuaded me to take them down."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah."

He picked up a sharpie marker and began making markings on photos of people. Circling prime targets and crossing out deceased associates, such as Lev and the other guy from yesterday. The ones that caught his attention were the old guy and Viktor (the guy from the first chapter.) A list of company allies were also on the board as well. The plan is to target them and take them down. Once business goes bad, rage will start and he'd catch them off guard. Perfect. Now all he needed was the support of the Lagoon Company. Since he obviously couldn't do this alone. Planning could wait, because there's another job for the Lagoon Company now.

…

"Alright, let's get started." Dutch began, going over what to do. " Hotel Moscow wants us to nab a motherfucker who owes them a lot of money. But, here's the thing, it's not gonna be easy. He's holed up in a big mansion out in the jungle where all he does is eat, fuck and sleep. There's goin' be a lot of security there as well. So we got the perfect people to cut 'em up into pieces."

He pointed at Reacher and Revy specifically.

"You two can choose wether to take the silent approach or the Rambo approach. Rock, you'll also go with them as well, Benny and I will stay in the Lagoon, more specifically he'll hack into their security so that we can find provide over watch. Are we good?"

They nodded and then went to the Black Lagoon boat.

…

He put on a black turtleneck along with olive cargo pants and tactical gloves. His main weapon was an AK 74 U and his sidearm was the same Colt that Dutch gave to him. Revy on the other hand wore the same outfit she always did, and Rock wore similar things that Reacher had. The location was near, they'd swim from their in order to not get any unwanted attention. Plus it was also more descreet in that way. Reacher led the way, Revy and Rock followed him into the river and onto land. The place was big, the fence was the only thing blocking their way in. Rock took out a pair of garden scissors and began cutting a hole big enough to crawl through. Once he was done he threw it away and they crawled in. Reacher cocked his AK, Revy cocked her Cutlasses, Reacher noticed Rock wasn't carrying anything as a weapon so he decided to lend him the Colt. Only for a last resort, he wasn't very proficient with firearms but he did know the basics. It was raining hard, more like a monsoon and Reacher was glad. It would provide more cover and reduce the risk of being detected.

He took the first guy down with his machete, then he hid the body in the bushes. He signaled Rock and Revy to move near the window and wait. Revy attached sound suppresors on both of her Cutlasses to reduce gunshot noise, two guards passed the window from the inside. One opened it to smoke a cigarette. Reacher waited for the moment to strike, as soon as the guard threw the smoke away he jumped in and pressed the guard against the ground stabbing him to death.

"Clear." He whispered.

They searched room to room for the target, no luck. Finally they walked to the bathroom and kicked the door down. The asshole was there, sitting in the tub with hookers.

"Alright asshole, get up. Come get up!" Revy said.

The guy didn't comply. He was too bashful judging from the fact that he was naked. Revy shot one of the hookers, making blood fill the tub. Finally the asshole got out and put some clothes on.

"You owe Balalaika money."

"What? That bitch sent you! Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere!"

The AK 74 U clicked.

"I think you should rethink your choice."

He finally accepted that there was no way out, these people would take him to the most scariest person in Roanapur. But then suddenly footsteps were heard from outside. His guards were here for him. Yes.

"Shit, Reacher there's more bastards coming for fatass."

"Let's get started."

Revy had a grim smile on her face, bad for them but good for Rock and Reacher. The guards surrounded the door with their weapons locked and loaded.

"Ready, aim," before they could shoot, nine millimeter bullets stormed through the door. They ducked for cover and as soon as the shots stopped they waited for a second. Revy reloaded.

"Watch and learn Reacher."

She threw a grenade outside then dived out shooting the assholes. Blood surrounded the hallway, one last guy was crawling for dear life, hoping to escape Revy's wrath. He failed of course, she shot him in the head blasting his brains all over the Kashmir rug.

"Okay! People are dead!"

Reacher was impressed, again. But now after the job he knew he'd have to take more egotistical garbage from her. Well at least the guards are out of the picture, now to head back to the Lagoon.

…

He tossed him into Benny's computer room, Fatass slipped on the floor and landed on his back.

"Don't ruin my computer okay?" Benny said.

"Not to worry, I only need these." Reacher cracked his knuckles and approached Fatass.

"Alright shit for brains listen up!"

He kicked him to get his attention.

"Listening now?"

He nodded.

Reacher placed his foot on his groin, ready to stomp if he didn't comply.

"You work with the Jong Ang right?"

"Yes."

"So where are the other partner syndicates?"

He said nothing, Reacher waited and finally decided to stomp. Fatass screamed.

"Gonna tell me now?"

"AAAAH! NOOO!"

"Well that's just inconvient."

He kicked him in the mouth making him bleed and spitting his teeth out. Now was ready to comply.

"three others, names are Sun Yee On, 18K, Burnaby Boys. Please let me go."

"I can't make that choice, only Balalaika can, and you're gonna see her right now."

He dragged him to the car and drove to Hotel Moscow's headquarters, Balalaika was most pleased, now she could have a nice conversation with her former associate. Which wouldn't be pretty.

Job done, more intel, more planning to do. Rock and Revy watched while Benny and Dutch were busy drinking in the kitchen. More sharpie marks and photos were on the board, another face to cross out. Two Chin was his name and he was no use to him no. an X was marked on his photo, and a sheet of paper with notes was pasted the board, from one to ten there plans written on it, he looked wrote down the supporting sydicates on the board, Sun Yee On, 18k, Burnaby Boys. Only words, no pictures. Rock stepped over and took a look.

"Need help?"

"Sure."

"So the guy we caught is off your list, now there's only three left. So let's see, three you're looking for are the Sun Yee On, 18k, and the Burnaby Boys. I think in order to find the leaders we'll have to do some survaliance on them. Spot out the base of operations, meetings, deals. I think that'll probably work."

"You're right."

He handed over a camera to him.

"You go and observe and take pictures, anyone who looks like a leader of the pack. Go for today, don't stay too long, just ask for the names of where the syndicates like to be at. Then take the pictures."

He also handed over a bowie knife, of course he didn't trust Rock with a gun but the knife would be descent. Even though he only knew Rock for about two days maybe, he still need the help. At least he could be useful for something. He sighed and made more coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone, Mr. Ubon here with something very important to say. I need more reviews. Criticize or praise. It doesn't matter. I just really need more reviews because they are what keep me going. _

A day passed, Rock returned with the photos printed out. He laid them out on the table for Reacher to look at them.

"Here's what I've got. I'm pretty sure that they're the leaders. And I also got their names for each place I went to. So the boss of the Sun Yee On is Lui Shen Tong. The Burnaby Boys is a guy goes by the name PonyTail and finally the 18k, their boss is Eric Wong."

"Good work Rock. So where do they usually hang out?"

"The Sun Yee On hangs out at Bangkok, the Burnaby Boys like Phuket Beach and the 18k is here in Roanapur, The Yellow Flag specifically."

Reacher grinned, time to get to work. But first, a decent weapon and a shirt, people would look at him strangly if he was walking out on the street without one. So Hawaiian shirt it is, especially when it was the one that Revy gave to Rock who refused to wear it. out the door he went, for more disaster to happen.

…

He approached a safehouse in the slums of Roanapur, the guy he was looking for was an arms dealer who went by Jimmy the Brit. Someone of his own choosing instead of asking Ms. Balalaika for guns. She scared him. Yeah, that much. He opened the door and entered, seeing crates of weapons and guns all hung up on display, and the arms dealer sitting behind the counter reading Playboy. He walked over to him and waited for him to close the damn magazine and acknowledge that there's a customer in the store. Jimmy closed the magazine and looked at the big guy.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

Reacher looked at the vast amounts of guns for sale.

"a decent sniper rifle, and a 44 magnum."

"I've got just the thing for ya boyo."

Jimmy took a rifle out and put on the counter for his new customer to examine. The best he had to offer, the M21. For the 44 he took out a Colt Python and handed it over to him. Next the he saw was a huge stack cash on the counter. Then he saw the customer leave with the purchased items. Well Jesus Christ, this was his best customer yet.

_The Yellow Flag,_

Eric Wong and his men loved to play poker, he would win of course because his men allowed him to; but also because he'd gut anyone who dared to win against him. He put out his cigarette and collected the money he won. People around him who weren't his employees were irritated by his greed. Fucking asshole. But they minded their own business anyway, since they didn't want any trouble.

"Bao! More beer!"

Bao the bartender sighed, why couldn't he just get normal customers here at his bar instead of a bunch of hardened criminals. As he made his way to the table of the 18k with a bottle of beer in his right hand, he noticed that out of nowhere a gunshot was heard, and Eric Wong's head was wet with blood.

"Shit shit shit shit!" panicked Jason; one of Wong's workers.

They pulled out their guns and fired at the direction where the shot came from. Loud gunshots made Bao's ears ring. God damn it! Why couldn't he just go one day without violence in his bar? The shots stopped. They exhaled and called an ambulance. Bao looked out the window just to see if he could identify the shooter. No guy there. Must have fled the site. More cleaning up to do. Shit.

_Bangkok,_

He bought another gun from Jimmy the Brit's store. This time it was an assault rifle. To be more specific the assault rifle was a Colt AR 15 with some customization to it. A reflex sight for increased accuracy, a grenade launcher attached to the bottom of the weapon and flash light attached to the side. He assembled the gun together while inside his van that he borrowed from Hotel Moscow. The place was right in front of him. A house, not just an ordinary one but a meth lab. Excellent, no inocents to be caught in the crossfire. He cocked the gun and exited the van. He aimed the weapon at the door and fired a grenade at it making a huge explosion.

He ran inside firing at henchmen who were downed just to make sure they were dead. more arrived, and he fired more rounds at them. The more assholes got in his way the more the bodycount went up. one last henchman was on the ground crawling for dear life. Reacher flipped him over and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Where's Lui Shen Tong? And don't try to resist unless you're ready to eat through a straw for the rest of your life."

"O-Okay. He's in the lab."

"Thank you."

And then he stomped on his face cracking it open.

Lui Shen Tong locked the door. He heard everything. How there was a maniac in his house killing his men. He loaded his pistol and waited. Someone knocked on his door. He wasn't taking any chances though. He opened fire at the door until he was empty.

"Shit."

The door broke due to it being kicked open. A big guy rushed towards him and threw him against the table full of powder. The big guy bashed his head against it excessively until he wasn't breathing anymore. He walked out of the shit hole and lit a match then threw it behind him. The flames ignited, destroying anything that remained in the house. He started the van and drove off.

_Phuket Beach,_

Ponytail chilled under the shade, he watched his girls dance for him while his gang members surfed the waves. His girls danced for him and he smiles and throws his unlimited amount of cash.

"Shake it baby!"

And then a sudden snaping noise echoed. That noise was his own neck. The girls screamed, because there was a big guy who just killed their boss. the surfers were already dead from the start. Why? Because Reacher took care of them with his sniper rifle while the noises of the seagulls and the waves were loud enough to conceal the gunshot noise. Now what about the witnesses? He didn't do anything about them. He just let them scream their lungs out. Alright, all three company associates dead. just enough to piss off the Jong Ang.


	10. Chapter 10

Boss Katha smashed his priceless table into two pieces with his bare hands. He found out what happened. His associates were DEAD. Business was fucked up now. And all that was on his mind now was revenge. What he wanted most now is the head of the god damn motherfucker on a silver platter.

Bhun (his adoptive son) came into the room to see how his father is doing. Not too well. There had to be some way to brighten up his day.

"Father?"

Boss Katha turned around to face his son.

"What is it Bhun?"

"I see you are not feeling well. Psychologically that is. I talked with witnesses and they saw who the killer is."

He raised his eyebrows. "Name?"

"His name is Jack Reacher. He works for the Lagoon Company. Big guy, to be more specific he's Caucasian. No records, off the grid. But shouldn't be hard to find since we know who he's working for."

Boss Katha smiled. Maybe there is a way to take care of this problem after all.

"Son, go to the Yellow Flag bar and tell all of those hardened criminals that there is a fifty million dollar bounty on Mr. Reacher head. I don't care who kills him just as long as he is gone from the face of this earth."

"Yes father. I will do that."

_The Yellow Flag,_

Well this day was turning out better, no explosions or blood or bullets flying. He saw a guy step through the door with a huge ass amount of folders containing papers inside. The guy wore a black suit along with sunglasses and leather gloves. What an idiot! Who the hell wears sunglasses at night? Oh yeah, only one guy though and he went by the name of Mr. Chang.

Everyone looked at him. Bhun got himself ready to speak.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Bhun. I work for the Jong Ang. My boss has a preposition for all of you. He wants a man dead, the name is in these files. I'll pass them down to each of you who are willing to participate in this hunt."

Then someone blurted out, a Taiwanese woman called Shenhua, an assassin.

"Hold on Mr. Fancy man. None of us do shit until we know how much you pay us!"

"Shenhua is right. How much are you going to pay us to hunt down this asswipe?" said Fredrica Sawyer, she was a woman who spoke through a trachea buzzer due to having her throat slit and having it healed in time. But due to having speaking problems that's why she used the trachea buzzer. Bhun cleared his throat and went on with his monologue.

"The payment is fify million in cash. You kill the guy first and the greenbacks is all yours." He walked to each individual and gave them the files. They all looked through them thoreauly. Only thing in there was a picture of a caucasion male,big guy. The photo was black and white and the scenery was at the drug house where Lui Shen Tong had been assassinated. Shenhua laughed.

"You expect me to kill easy target? Ha! I kill him easy before all of you!"

"Remember Shenhua, we're working together." Said sawyer.

"Yeah yeah I know."

Bhun left, now what he had to do was wait until Mr. Reacher was killed.

…

The assasins geared up, guns, knives, and chainsaws. All locked and loaded and ready to go for the kill. All rushed through the door after their supplies were ready. Roanapur at night, dangerous if you ask me. Especially when there's a bunch of blood thirsty assassins out for blood.

…

Jimmy had a new customer, the new guy had silver hair and wore a trenchcoat and sunglasses.

"What can I do for you sonny boy?" he asked.

The new guy placed roll of hundreds on the counter.

"Street sweeper, incendiary rounds and machete."

"Comin' right up."

Jimmy came out with the items the customer requested. He guaranteed that these items will fit his satisfaction.

"Oh and I forgot, I didn't get your name."

"Wizard."

He wrote the name on a sheet of paper.

"Have a jolly fuckin' good day sir."

Wizard said nothing, he just walked through the door.

_The Hotel,_

Rock warned Reacher about the bounty placed on his head. Reacher scoffed and said "Bring it."

Dutch on the other hand wasn't happy one bit. Neither was Revy or Benny.

"What the fuck were you thinking Reacher?!" shouted Dutch.

"Relax."

"I ain't fuckin relaxing right now!" Revy said, ferociously and viciously.

"I said RELAX." Reacher said again, this time much firmly. "It's not like they're going to show up at the front of the door step with Joker smiles on their faces."

He took a pistol and put it in his shoulder holster and walked over to the door and opened it. out there waited a bunch of assassins. As soon as he opened the door he saw them.

"Well hello there."

"Hello big man. We here for you." Said Shenhua.

"Too bad for you."

A storm of bullets passed him going for the assassin who as soon as they dodged out of the way. He closed the door and pulled out the pistol.

"Well looks like I'm wrong. They did show up."

"Shithead." Revy muttered.

"They'll be back. In the meantime let's find an exit route. Rock, any ideas?"

Rock cleared his throat.

"Only exit I see is the window. And we not up too high to crack our heads open."

Reacher ran and jumped out the window. The rest of the Lagoon Company followed.

Sawyer cut the door open with her chainsaw. No one was in there. However, she did see a broken window. She pressed her trachea buzzer on her neck.

"They're outside."

And they rushed back down the stairs.

Reacher hotwired the car, then they drove into the highway frantically.

"Anyone following us?" Reacher asked Revy.

"No one so far."

Then they heard a thud on the top of the car. Then Reacher suddenly saw a silver haired guy roll to the hood of the car with a Mauser type 17 automatic pistol pointed at him.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!"

Revy shot him in the chest before he could pull the trigger. He flew onto a truck. Reacher was relieved that Revy saved his life twice now. Then suddenly they crashed into a car and they blacked out.

Reacher woke up, he realized that the car they were in was flipped over upside down after the crash. He undid his seatbelt and crawled out through the shattered windshield. Dutch and Revy were shooting at the assassins who somhow found them. Reacher told them to run into the marketplace. They complied and followed him.

"After them!" yelled Shenhua.

Wizard regained consciousness and stumbled towards the marketplace. He followed the other assassins who were searching desperately for Reacher. No luck in finding them. God damn it.

"Alright, I think we lost them." Reacher panted. But they're problem wasn't done yet. There stood a goth chick with a chainsaw and an evil smile.

"Shit."

"Shit is right. I'm gonna cut you into small pieces and feed you to the sharks. Time. To. Die. Ha ha."

The other assasins showed up.

"No! he mine!" yelled Shenhua.

"Reacher",added Dutch. "We'll take care of the other assasins while you deal with Sawyer. Reacher nodded and walked towards Sawyer. She smiled and charged at him. he dodged out of the and entered his fight stance.

"That the best you can do?" he insulted her. "My turn."

He grabbed a water melon from the fruit stand and tossed it at her. she sliced it in half but then received a punch to the gut and then lost her chainsaw. She growled and kicked him in the stomach. She then pulled out a meat cleaver and made a small cut on his face. He grunted then saw that she was going for the down ward stab. He grabbed the blade just in time to stop it from impaling his face. It hurt A LOT. After that he rammed her against the butcher booth. He punched her repeatedly and then smashed her stuffed her face into the raw steak. That ought to hold her.

Revy killed a lot of the assasins, all that's left is Wizard and Shenhua.

"Bring it Chinglish."

Shenhua smiled threw a shuriken at her. it hit Revy shoulder and small amounts of blood dripped out of the arm.

"ah Shit!" She nine millimeter rounds at the Taiwanese assassin who kept deflecting the bullets with her Kukri machete's.

"You bad at this! I got to kill you because you in my way!"

Dutch turned around and saw how Revy was having trouble with Shenhua. He aimed his forty four magnum at the asasin and fired all six rounds at her. The Taiwanese assassin didn't expect him to get into the battle, she soon received rounds into her shoulder, then her leg and finally her stomach. She fell to the ground coughing blood. Now that's another problem taken care of.

Wizard confronted Reacher with his Street Sweeper shotgun. He panted like crazy, you'd do the same too after landing on the hood of a car and then flung into a truck. Reacher spat on the ground and stared deeply into Wizard's eye's. he did something he didn't expect though. Wizard dropped the gun and unsheathed his machete. Reacher again entered his fight stance. They strafed in a circle glaring at each other in the eyes.

"You're going to die by this blade Mr. Reacher. My swordsman ship skills are beyond your hand to hand combat techniques." (wasn't speaking he truth though, he was just exaggerating.)

"Alright son. Show me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright son. Show me."

"With pleasure."

Wizard swung blade across his stomach. Reacher groaned, he just caught a meat cleaver by the blade about five minutes ago and survived a crash ten minutes ago. Now this, god he got tired of assholes like these. Alright, time to use the deadly skills of Krav Maga. He returned the favor with a kick to Wizard's groin.

"GAAH!"

He punched him in the nose after the kick, then he grabbed him in a head lock and rammed his knee into his groin a couple times. After that, he grabbed his right arm that held the machete and snapped it. Wizard screamed in pain and fell on the ground writhing in pain. He placed his foot on the arm.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you right now."

He spat blood along with a tooth out on the floor, he looked at Reacher. God this was one scary mofo (motherfucker).

"Gonna say anything boy?"

Blood dripped out of his mouth.

"No? tell you what. I'll let you live. But if I come across you ever again then I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU PUTRID FUCKING CUNT!?"

He nodded. Reacher then walked away leaving him. lucky man Wizard, he told himself.

Shenhua and Sawyer were unconscious, convient. Dutch and Revy were covered with dirt and a little bit of blood, they glared at Reacher. All of the crew, that means Rock and Benny as well.

"At least we're alive. I think we should settle somewhere else where nobody'll expect us to be at."

Rock took out his cellphone and called for a taxi. When the driver arrived he was rather flabbergasted by the apearances of his customers. Blood stains and dirt and torn clothes

"Just drive." Said Revy, rather irritatingly.

…

_Saraburi, _

They rented an apartment, Reacher paid for the rent and they went to the room. Rock crashed in on the couch, Benny sat down and chugged down beer. Dutch went out on the balcony and smoked a Cuban cigar. Revy on the other hand went into the next room and sat down with a first aid kit. Time to fix her wounds, the bad one was the knife that cut her shoulder. It was an open wound, first thing to do is to place alcohol on it, then sew it shut and wrap bandages around it. Sounded easy right? WRONG! The first part was screamed in pain. It hurt that bad, Reacher knocked on the door standing there up against the wall.

"Come in dipshit."

He sat by her on the bed and looked at the cut. He remembered how to patch this wound up. he did learn some useful things in the army after all.

"You put the alcohol on it?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Look away."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna sew up the wound. Try and relax."

She sighed again and did as she was told. Reacher sewed the wounds shut within a matter of minutes, the difficult part was done, now to wrap up the wound. Done.

"Finished."

She looked at her shoulder.

"Thanks, Reacher."

"No problem."

They were both quiet, then Reacher finally asked a question.

"Revy, is it okay if I chill in here for a little bit? It's been a long day and the other room is filled with smelly sweaty guys. Excluding me of course, I took a shower as soon as I went into the room."

"So that's why you smell like men's soap."

"It's not too strong is it?"

"Nah."

She put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it for a brief moment before Reacher swiped it and put it out.

"That's bad for you."

"Fuck you."

He sat on the floor to give her some space, she'd been through a lot today so it's probably best to do that. He sat against the wall and closed his eyes.

…

Hours later, he slowly opened his eyes and saw something rather surprising. Revy was in nothing but bra and panties looking through the drawers for an extra set of clean clothes, her personal favorite get up though; black midriff tanktop and the jeans that hand the legs cut off. Oh shit, then he realized that if she turned around and saw that his eyes were open then she'd kill him. In order to remain alive to see the light of day for the next I don't know, twenty more years or so. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. She made herself decent and turned around. oh yeah, she forgot that Reacher was still in the room. At least he was asleep though. She noticed something though, his arm. It was smeared with blood. She woke him and made him look at it.

"Oh, I forgot. I rammed against the window to break it before escaping the hotel."

"Here, lemme fix it."

She wrapped the arm up with the bandages and then gave him a bottle of wine.

"I don't drink." He said.

"Too bad, you're drinkin' now." She force fed him, the taste was horrible but it did numb the pain.

"Thanks, hey, wanna go get some food?"

"Stop asking me out Reacher."

"I wasn't. I was just asking if you wanted to go get some food for the crew."

She sighed and decided 'what the hell?' It didn't hurt to just walk outside knowing that there could be more bloodthirsty killers out for your head. Still, she made her decision, just go with it.

"Sure why not."

…

He bought Paht Thai noodles and Singha beer, all for the price of one hundred baht (Thai money). Revy waited for him at the motorcycle he rented, She saw him come back from the restaurant with a plastic bag full of food. It smelled good as well.

"You done?" asked Revy.

He nodded and inserted the key into the motorcycle, starting the engine. It was hot in the evening of Roanapur, hotter than Margrave Georgia. Well, that's what should be expacted when staying at a country that is near the equator. Since there weren't any seatbelts, Revy had to hold onto Reacher in order to not fall off. They passed by vendors, restaurants and other various shops that sold things in all departments. Yeah that didn't really make sense. But who cares? They went into the room where their fellow crew members were in and they ate. After they were finished it was time for everyone to sleep. Well, almost everyone.

"Lights out fellas." And Dutch switched the lights off.

Reacher slept on the hard wooden floor and Revy for some reason just didn't want him there. She walked over to him and lightly kicked him to get his attention.

"What." He muttered because he was tired as hell.

"Get up."

He got up and followed her to her room. What was she expecting? Well he sat back down on the floor against the wall and attempted to sleep. However, Revy just wouldn't allow this.

"Get up asswipe. You're not sleepin' on the floor."

"Then where do you want me to sleep?"

"God I'm gonna regret this. On the fucking bed. But don't get any ideas alright?"

He made room for her because this is her bed after all. He turned towards the window and FINALLY slept after a long ass day of evaded assassins and cheat death.


	12. Chapter 12

"THEY FAILED? THEY SAID THEY WERE THE BEST OF THE BEST AND THEY FAILED!"

"I'm sorry father. But there's still hope left."

Boss Katha punched the wall making a huge hole the size of a train tunnel. He then breathed heavily and then turned to his son.

"What is this hope you have in mind Bhun?"

"Lev."

"What about him?"

He cleared his throat.

"He has a grudge against Mr. Reacher. Perhaps he can be the one for the job to kill him. he's a last resort and I think we should probably let him have a go. If all else fails then I'll be the one to kill him."

"Call him in."

"Yes father."

Bhun went to Lev's room and knocked on the door. Lev told him to come in and what Bhun saw was kind of shocking. Two of the services were dead from overdose and Lev was sitting on the bed smoking more rock.

"Boss Katha wants you."

"Oh really? Alright then let's not waste time."

He threw the drug away and got up.

"Don't mind them, they're just in a bit of a hangover." He lied.

"Right this way Lev."

They walked to the room where his father resided. Lev looked like a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was all messed up. making him look unpresentable, but he didn't give a rats ass.

"Hello Boss."

"Lev, I need you for an assignment."

"Oh yeah?"

"I know you have a grudge against Mr. Reacher."

"That motherfucking piece of dogshit?"

"Yes, I had Roanapur's finest assassins take the job in hunting them down but they failed. you on the other hand, I see potential."

"I'm up for the job boss. But I'll need guns."

"I know just the man to supply you. Go to the slums of Roanapur and you'll find a store that says Jimmy's Personal Services. There you will find Jimmy the Brit. He is an arms dealer. He'll get you what you need."

"I won't fail you boss. I'll kill him slowly and painfully."

Boss Katha smiled, his right-hand man doing this job. Why didn't he call him up to do it before? wait, yes he forgot. The past 7 weeks he spent recovering from the boat heist incident. All well now.

…

He entered the store and approached the owner. Jimmy the Brit looked at at him.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Lev looked around. Vast amounts of guns hung up on display, explosives in crates and bladed weapons in the back.

"You are Jimmy?"

"Indeed I am."

"I would like to purchase some weapons."

"And what will they be sir?"

He looked around, guns guns and more guns. So many to choose from but so little time. He made his decision.

"Two Desert Eagle's hand cannons, M16 assault rifle with under barrel shotgun, and that fine katana sword."

Jimmy selected the items and placed them on the counter while calculating the cost. He came to a conculsion. Fifty thousand baht. Lev reached in his wallet and took out the exact amount to pay for the items. Then he left.

…

Reacher woke up at seven in the morning, he felt something awkward though. The awkward that he detected was having someone's arm wrapped around him. he looked at who's arm it was; Revy. Wow, she liked him. he didn't know that, but why else would she allow him sleep on the bed instead of the floor. Hot damn! But maybe he had the wrong idea. He nudged her little to wake her up.

"Wha?"

"Um Revy?"

"What?"

"You're um. Well uh. It's just. It's. Why are you spooning me?"

She came to her senses and saw her arm around him.

"AAAAH shit! What the? I wouldn't,"

"It's okay. Maybe you just had a creepy dream or something. It's okay; I've had those moments myself. But not like this."

Revy turned red, like crazy. She just felt something she hadn't felt before in her life. Could it be? No it couldn't. life moves on, besides she had no interest in this kind of thing. Or did she? She let go of him and got up to go get a beer. Reacher smiled. She liked him. Oh yeah.

The rest of the crew were having breakfast, leftovers from last night specifically and it still tasted good. Rock noticed something different about Revy. She acted a little off from her regular personality, agitated in the morning looking for an argument. She was rather quiet, and red. Something's wrong. Maybe he should go and find out.

She relaxed out on the balcony drinking; Rock stood beside her and lit a cigarette.

"What up Revy?"

She finished the bottle and threw the bottle away.

"Hey, come on. Tell what's going on. Maybe I can help."

"Not now Rock."

She sighed, should she tell him? nah, he'd totally laugh.

"Go ahead Revy, it's alright."

"Here we go. I think i. no it's just. Well. God damn how do I put this in a simple sentence? I like,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut, you didn't let me finish."

"Go on."

"You know what? Never mind. I think I just need to go out for a walk."

"Suit your self. Just be careful."

She scoffed and walked out. Rock sat back on the couch and turned on the T.V. , he switched from channel to channel until he finally found something interesting. Roanapur Daily News, and their new story was an incident in a marketplace. He put the remote down and watched some more. This time the news reporter interviewed a taxi driver. The same guy that drove them to Saraburi after the incident. The driver was talking of a group that consisted of five people, an African American man, a woman with a tattoo on her arm, a Japanese business man, a guy that looked like a stereotypical computer whiz, and a big Caucasian male. He switched off the Tv and sighed. Then he opened the Roanapur News magazine and saw the same thing. God damn it. They were famous now. And the bad kind.

Revy walked around the neighborhood, just for kicks to take her mind off of Reacher. Did she really like him? make up your descison two hands! Oh great now she's arguing with herself. A psychotic episode is what she'd call it.

_You know you like him._

_No I don't._

_You know it just as much as I do Two Hands._

_Shut up._

_No, you come to your senses and have a fun time with him. and you know what I'm talkin' about._

_Just shut up! I'm not like that!_

_Or are you?_

_Fuck off._

_Alright, I let you make the decision. But you better do something about those gangsters over there to your right. They're lookin' for some fun time with you._

She went back to reality and saw exactly what was waiting for her. Thai gangsters, the worst scum on earth you could be involved with.

"Hey baby, you look lost. want come with us?" one of the gangsters asked, in a very sarcastic way.

"Yeah, wanna come with us?" laughed another.

Revy scowled at them, then he spat at the leader's foot.

"Oh you should not have done that bitch." Said Phu the leader.

His followers took out their weapons, knives and broken bottles. Phu on the other hand wore a pair of brass knuckles on his right hand. He licked them and slowly walked towards Revy. He threw the first punch but She dodged out of the way and kicked him in the balls.

"FUCK!"

The other guys rushed towards her and began swinging their blunt instruments. So far they hit air and not Revy, excellent now she kicked one of them in the head and took his weapon then another one in the solar plexus.

"OH you think you're so good huh! Well beat it freakshows!"

She was hitting all of them like crazy, sure normally she'd just take out her Cutlasses and shoot them all but she wanted to try something different; and that was beating the hell out of them with their blunt instruments. The followers were down but not Phu, who managed to sneak up on her and punch her in the back of the head with his golden brass knuckles making her stumble towards a wall and fall on the ground.

"You don't fuck with me! You know who I am? I am Phu 'Explosive bottle!"

After finishing his sentence he suddenly got struck in the temple by a fist that made his brass knuckles hurt like a motherfucker. The person who jumped him was none other than Jack Reacher.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Let's go Small Fry." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Phu got up and hit him in the stomach. Hot damn it hurt. But he needed to stay in the fight and not let this shit for brains win. He used the knife edge of his hand to hit Phu's trachea and broke his knees with his kick.

"AAAAAAH!" Phu screamed in pain.

Reacher stomped on him some more times until he felt the satisfaction. Phu's brains were flowing out of his skull, and that's enough to satisfy a mad man like Reacher. Revy stood beside him looking at the guy Reacher just stomped to death.

"Wow, pretty good Reacher."

"You're bleeding."

She touched her head and felt wetness on it. she looked at her hand, blood was on it.

"Well shit."

"It's okay. Let's just go back to the hotel and I'll fix that."

_Back at the hotel ,_

"Shit what happened to you?" Dutch asked.

Revy didn't respond, she just went to her room with Reacher. Benny raised his eye brow and smiled when they closed the door.

"Benny, what are you grinning about?" Rock asked perplexed.

"There is clearly something going on between Revy and Reacher. Sittin' in a tree. Ah I miss those old jokes from highschool."

"You don't mean?"

"I do."

"Well I hope it works out between them."

_Revy's room,_

_**Warning, the following scenes will depict graphic sexual content. If you are not fine with this then leave now. You have been warned.**_

"That feel better?"

He put the ice pack against her head after applying the bandage around her head. She looked away from him, again turning red. She put the ice pack down sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? If it's about this morning then that didn't happen okay? That make you feel better?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"God I'm gonna regret this. Even though we've known each other for over a month now."

And she did it. She kissed Reacher on the lips for a second, then she stopped.

"S-sorry."

Then Reacher did what she never thought he'd do. He embraced her and returned the favor. Pressing his lips against hers. Their tongues fought each other for dominance but it was a tie. Finally Revy threw him on the bed and jumped on top of him. She licked his neck and unbutton his shirt then threw it on te floor. He had guns, biceps that is and he was well built.

"Hey Reacher, you know when I saw you with your shirt on, I thought you were fat. But seeing you now, just damn."

He smiled.

"So tell me Reacher, where'd you get this scar?" she asked, pointing at the scar on his stomach.

"That? That's what use to be a jawbone of a marine officer who was in close proximity with a grenade. My unit had to put duct tape on it and take me to the hospital just in time to prevent my guts from falling out."

He touched her left breast and gently fondled it, and then he took her top off revealing her beautiful upper body.

"You are gorgeous Two Hands."

She snickered and said "You can take off my pants. If you've got the balls."

"Oh I do."

She gave him room to undo her jeans then letting him take off her panties. Now it was her turn. Her turn for Reacher to see what he has. She took the belt off and then the cargo pants, finally the underwear and what she saw amazed her. Well now or never, she inserted his manhood inside her and began thrusting in and out. She moaned and held Reacher's hand tight.

"Faster Reacher, I want more."

"Oh you're in for it."

He thrusted harder and now the both of them were moaning in pleasure. Revy's moans weren't moans anymore, they were screams now. Screams of pleasure. Sweat dripped from both of their bodies the both of them were breathing heavily. Reacher suddenly gulped, the climax came near. And Revy was screaming like crazy.

"AAAH REAACHER I'M CUMMING!"

And so did he. She laid down beside her lover, snuggling beside him and kissing him on the lips once more.

"Never thought I was capable of that. Did you?"

"Nope. But you did damn good. 'night babe."

" 'night my sexy boyfriend."

"Boyfriend now? My 'vacation' here is getting better by the minute."

"I can make it better tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as—never mind."

She turned the lights off and then they slept soundlessly.

_**I apologize but it had to happen sooner or later, I hope this does not affect any of your reading experience of this fic.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Mae **(see chapter 7 in case you don't remember who she is**) lost all hope, she heard rumors from her friends about the big massacre from yesterday and also how they talked of a white man who fitted the description of the man she met and made and agreement with to have him kill Boss Katha in order to free her and her other workers from slave labor. No body was found though, from what her friend had told her. Still, maybe not all hope was lost. Maybe Jack Reacher is still out there.

…

Reacher and Revy drank coffee together with the crew, but they both noticed how they were looking at them funny. Benny, Rock and Dutch were chuckling and Reacher finally decided to ask what was so funny. Again they snickered. Finally Rock decided to tell him what was so funny.

"You two need to be a little quieter, we could hear you from last night and you were loud as hell." Rock said, and he burst out laughing.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about Rock." Reacher replied.

Then Dutch came into the conversation.

"Oh you know exactly what we're talkin' about Jackie boy."

Reacher and Revy looked at each other and simpered. Their secret was out but they said nothing. Dutch lit a cigar and then asked Reacher on what's next in the plan. You see, at first he thought this was going to be simple but given what had happened yesterday, everything's going to be difficult due to the crime syndicate that they're up against.

"I don't know. Yet. I'm still thinking up the plan as I go along. Plus, my little board full of files and records that Hotel Moscow gave me are at the previous hotel that we stayed in. So yeah. Gonna have to think up something new."

"Why don't you just go back and recover what you want?" added Rock.

"Yes that sounds good but here's the thing. The stuff back there is probably gone now."

"Oh. Forgot about that. Well I've got another idea. Want to hear them?"

"Spit it out."

"It's a probability that there could be more guns for hire after us. So, we can try and spot them and then interrogate the answers out of 'em."

"Good suggestion. But just how are we going to find one?"

"Easy, live bait."

"I'm guessing that it's me."

"Yep. But don't worry, we got your back right guys?"

The others nodded. Reacher knew what to do now; and that is finding a place out in the open good enough for a gun for hire to find their target. Planning was done; now time for execution.

_Saraburi Market place,_

He sat down and ordered an orange at a fruit stand. Waiting is what he's doing now. Waiting for the moment to strike. Nothing was happening so far, just a bunch of people walking around shoping. Something caught his sight however. And this guy didn't look like an assassin but rather the arms dealer Jimmy the Brit. He probably has connections with the criminal underworld. He walked up to him and sat by him.

"Hello Jimmy."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Jack Reacher."

"Wait I remember you."

"I've got questions that need answering. You up to answering them?"

"It depends what you be askin'. Go right away."

Reacher finished his orange and then began.

"Jong Ang. Where are they?"

"Sorry mate. I can't answer that."

Reacher wasn't going to take no for an answer. He waited long enough and he was definitely not going take bullshit. He gripped jimmy's hair and slammed his head into his plate of noodles.

"Ah fuck!"

"Talk now?"

"Fuck off!"

Jimmy grabbed his glass of water and splashed it at Reacher, and then he made a run for it. Reacher wiped his face and chased after him. jimmy ran into the street going on top of a car and jumping from one to another; hoping to escape Reacher. He stopped using the cars and then ran for the public bathroom where he slammed the door shut and got his Walther P99 pistol ready.

Reacher panted from the god awful weather in his face while running after the arms dealer. An old man walked past him and he stopped him.

"Seen a british guy?"

"Sure, he go to men bathroom right there." He said, pointed in the direction where the mens bathroom was.

"Thanks."

He cautiously stepped towards the door and put his ear up against it. he heard distinct sounds of panting and a gun cocking. Judging by the distance that his target could be at he assumed that he was up against the door just like him. Reacher kicked the door down making Jimmy stumble towards the wall.

"Hello asshole."

Jimmy pointed the gun at Reacher but with quick reflexes he lost the gun and then had himself be pressed against the wall with Reacher's hand gripped on his neck.

"Talk."

"Fuck you!"

Well shit, about the only thing Reacher hated the most about interrogation was people being uncooaperative. He punched jimmy in the stomach and then smashed his face against the urinal. He picked him back up and then took him to the sink and bashed his face against the mirror. Jimmy rested his head on the giving Reacher another idea of a method of interrogation. He punched his head through it and picked him up once more.

"O-kay e-nough." Jimmy stuttered. "They're in Roanapur, big building (cough) By the big Buddha statue, no scratch that, (gag) they live by the beach, don't tell 'em I told you."

"Oh I'm not gonna tell them a damn thing."

He released him and walked away. As soon as Reacher was out of Jimmy's sight he immediately went for his cell phone that was in his pocket. He dialed the number and a person answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bhun. Its me, Jimmy. Listen I got bad news for ya mate."

"What could it possibly be British?"

"Jack Reacher, the mad dog knows where your dad's business is now."

"WHAT? HOW!?"

"Look, it's not like I don't like the Jong Ang or anything. But he knocked the answers out of me. I'm beggen' ya, please don't kill me!"

"You're dead Jimmy. When Reacher's dead then I'll be coming after you."

"Look, let's just," it was too late. Bhun hung up on him.

…

As Reacher made his way back to the hotel he met Mae surprisingly by the sidewalk. How the hell did she get all the way from Roanapur to Saraburi? Screw it, he didn't bother wondering why but rather talk a little bit to her.

"I thought you were dead."

"Nope."

"I saw what you did to that man. You know where they are now. But do you have second thoughts?"

"No way, I'm doing this for you. Fuck I'm just doing it because I'm pissed at how I came all the way from the USA to Thailand all because of those pieces of shit that brought me here. So I'm just doing it out of anger. Once I'm done I'll just move on."

Reacher took a deep breath.

"Mae, stay here. I'll have one of my friends take you to a shelter okay?"

She nodded.

…

Revy cocked her cutlasses, Dutch loaded his 44 magnum and Rock loaded his colt 1911 that Reacher gave him. they were ready, and they called for a van to transport them back to Roanapur. Before that though, they had waited for Benny to come back from finding the girl Reacher had told him to take to a shelter. Benny came back and they got into the van. The engines started and they hit the highway.

Inside the van, nothing really was happening, Reacher decided to start a conversation with Benny.

"You found a place for her?"

"She wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I went to the exact location you to me to go to and she wasn't there."

"God damn it!"

"Hey stay cool man okay?"

"No, I told her to stay there and she didn't. you know what? Just fuck it. I'm already far from Saraburi and can't go back. We move forward." He sat back and slept. The time is near for the downfall of the Jong Ang.


	14. Chapter 14

There it is, moment of truth. Reacher asked Revy if he could borrow one of her cutlasses. She refused and then he came up with the perfect excuse.

"You expect me to go in there unarmed?"

"You know, just don't lose it."

She handed the pistol over to him and couple of spare magazines.

"Alright everyone, we're not gonna barge in like Rambo, but I'll barge in and as soon as I call out the word 'quesadilla' then you come in and do your thing. Got it?"

The crew nodded and Reacher walked up to the front door. When he entered, everyone in the shithole looked at him. the bouncer's recognized him and they reached for their weapons but were shot in the prossess. More guards rushed to the scene and found the shooter who rolled to cover and reloaded.

"Kill him!"

"Quesadilla!"

A barrage of bullets cut through the front door piercing fleshing and making blood fly all over the place. Reacher rushed through the hallway and up the stairs to where the source lies. But as he turned the doorknob, suddenly someone kicked him down the stairs. Reacher stood back up and saw who just sucker kicked him. Lev.

"Hello Mr. Reacher. Looks like I didn't have to go search all of Thailand for you. Now you die."

"Wrong. You die."

Reacher fired six shot at him that obviously missed because of Lev's fast reflexes. He ran to him and attempted to shoot him once more but this time Lev disarmed him and threw the gun away. Reacher headbuted him and made his elbow meet his face. Lev threw him into a wall then turned him around and punch him nonstop.

Revy and the rest of the crew had a lot of peple to deal with. More came and they died as soon as Revy caught them in her sights. Dutch shot a lot as well with his magnum and Rock killed as well. Surprising isn't it? everthing went quiet and they stopped to catch their breath. Think they're dead? wrong, something else came out. And it wasn't pretty, another sentry who needed bullets in the head. This guy was wearing heavy body armor. Revy spat on the floor and told her crew to stay down and let her take care of this.

Lev stopped punching him for a second just to catch his breath. This gave Reacher the opportunity to strike, in this case he bit Lev's face.

"AAAAAH! GET OFF!"

Lev couldn't stand the pain any more and he pushed his enemy away. Reacher spat a chunk of Lev's cheek out of his mouth and looked towards Revy's cutlass that laid on the floor. Both of them eyed it and then they ran for it. Lev knocked him off balance and grabbed the gun. he pointed it at Reacher and said "Goodbye Mr. Reacher."

Click.

Just then he realized that he forgot to cock it. Reacher used this chance to get back up tackle him. when he did, Lev pulled the trigger by accident making the bullet hit Reacher's right shoulder. Reacher twisted Lev's right hand which held the pistol thus making him drop it. After that, he rammed Lev's head against the wall. Lev died, about time! Now to head up to the lair of the tiger. But first, he needed to take Lev's body with him so that he could show him that nothing stands in his way. He went up the stairs and kicked the door down.

Revy reloaded and dived towards the guy; shooting six nine millimeter rounds chipping the helmet. The armored henchman kept walking towards her with no weapon. He laughed because he thought he was impenetrable. He was wrong. Revy shot several more rounds until they began penetrating the helmet and splattering his brains all over the god damn place.

"Pussy."

Boss Katha gawked at Lev's dead body. His last hope was now dead, but Bhun took out a 38 revolver and pointed it at Reacher who surprisingly had the same idea; pointing a pistol at him as well.

"Don't try anything son. I can pull this trigger faster than you can say shit."

Bhun still kept his gun up, Reacher didn't have time for young rebellion so he shot him dead. Boss Katha was traumatized.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!"

He shot Boss Katha as well, but only to maim and not to kill. Katha fell and coughed up a lot of blood, however he did notice something. He noticed Lev opening his eyes and holding four syringes in one hand.

"K-kill him Lev."

Reacher scratched his head. What was Katha talking about. Behind him Lev stuck the needles in his stomach and yelled out in pain. I mean seriously, that some heavy drugs he's on. Reacher turned around and saw a slightly larger and eyes bloodshot Lev.

"Aw shi-", he couldn't finish his due to getting a very powerful fist in the face; making him fly through the window.

Lev made his way outside, seeing that Reacher wasn't around, he probably had the idea that he was playing a game of hide and seek. But this was no game. Reacher jumped out of nowhere on to his back and elbowing his skull repeatedly and then jumping off and kicking him in the groin. Lev felt his heart beating faster and faster. Bad sign, then it finally stopped and he collapsed. Reacher spat at the dead body and turned back to get in the building.

Revy and the others saw him enter through the door with a lot of blood on him and his shir torn up. he looked like shit and Revy was still worried about her cutlass that she let him borrow.

"Where is it?"

"Right here, but it's out of ammo."

"So we're done?" Rock added.

"Not yet."

Boss Katha looked at his son. Dead in front of him. All because of Reacher, and he couldn't do anything about it now. Death was near, and it wasn't what he wanted, because death that approached him was Reacher standing right there in front of him with his band of pirates.

"Where's Mae?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He kicked him.

"One of your workers."

Maybe he needed some memory refreshment. He looked at the photos of the many workers. Finally he found a picture of Mae. He took it and showed it to him.

"Oh her? That's from thirty years ago."

"Don't play games with me."

"No I'm serious. That's form thirty years ago."

He looked at the picture once more. Perplexed at how could this picture be thirty years ago. What the hell? It just didn't make sense. Finally Revy came up to him and looked at it as well.

"I think the ghosts of Thailand are fucking with you."

He dropped the picture and looked at Katha. He knew what he had to do. He raised his foot up and stomped on his head cracking it open. Finally, the menace is dead. It's over. Reacher grabbed a petroleum can and began pouring it all over the place. Then he lit one of Revy's cigarettes and threw it at the building when they were outside. The flames ignited and that hellhole burned to hell.


	15. Epilogue

_Bangkok International Airport,_

It didn't work out between Reacher and Revy. He loved her and all but he just wanted out of this lifestyle, he just wanted to live back in the states living an anonymous life. Still, he loved someone for the first time in his life. The other women he met in the past just didn't have what Revy had. Just something about her made him feel attached. The reason why it didn't work out between them also was because he wanted to take her to the states with him, but she didn't want to leave Thailand. So he might as well leave alone. Again. But he didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to spend just a little more time with his new friends before leaving. And that's exactly what he did before going to the airport.

_2 hours earlier,_

_Roanapur, The Yellow Flag,_

They went to the Yellow for to drink. Revy out of everyone else was the heavy drinker. Partly because she liked it and most of it was depression. Reacher liked the beer here, this beer is better than any other place he went to. Finally they were all finished, and they decided to go to Hotel Moscow and have them secure Reacher a fake passport (since obviously he didn't have one).

"Are you sure you want to leave?" asked Balalaika.

"I do."

"Well just in case you happen to come back any time soon, know that there's always a position open for you."

"Thanks."

Then they left for the airport.

…

_Bangkok International Airport: Present time._

She held on to him, Reacher understood the pain. He'd gone through this numerous of times before. He hugged her and they talked a little.

"You don't have to leave you know." She said.

Reacher took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Really. I really am."

He looked at his watch; almost time for departure. Five minutes left and he needed to go. The longer he stayed the more he hhad the urge to not want to leave.

"I have to go now."

She let go of him. Revy understood that he had to leave now. She watched as he entered the plane. Then the engines started and the plane backed up. soon it was in the runway and it started going into the sky, slowly fading away into the clouds. Revy turned back and walked away with her friends.


End file.
